


Needy

by fabulousfreddie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfreddie/pseuds/fabulousfreddie
Summary: Less than thirty seconds, and they’d gone from playfully joking around, to a comfortable silence, to such charged tension that Rami could probably pop it like a balloon.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on my (very nsfw) tumblr, oohlove-oohloverboy: "Rami and Joe on some long ass road trip, chilling, going through spotify playlists they made for the occassion, when Joe just flat out, "I'm wearing the black lacy panties, btw" and Rami is like, gripping the steering wheel, thanking whoever's out there no one else is on the road and pulls the car over so he CAN SEE THEM" so! enjoy ;)

“Also, just so you know, I’m wearing those lacy black panties you got me for my birthday.”

Rami, to his own surprise, didn’t slam on the brake or swerve off the road.

His voice did come out dangerously shaky, though, when he said, “You - _what_?” He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at Joe out of the corner of his eye.

Joe, who was staring right back with a tiny smirk on his face that Rami recognized as trouble _immediately_. “You heard me.”

Fuck. Rami took in a deep breath, and let it out purposefully slowly. Less than thirty seconds, and they’d gone from playfully joking around, to a comfortable silence, to such charged tension that Rami could probably pop it like a balloon. He’d also personally gone from flaccid to pressing against his zipper at lightning speed, and he didn’t know if _that_ was the reason he was suddenly lightheaded, or because the image of Joe wearing those panties under his jeans was just that dizzying.

“Okay,” he said tightly. “Okay. Alright.” _FUCK._ “ _Alright_.”

Joe hummed and shifted a little, and Rami glanced back over to find his legs spread pointedly, as much as he could get them in a car seat, anyway. His bulge was… _very_ pronounced, now, and he had the hysterical thought come passing through of _he’s wearing silk under those jeans right fucking now_.

He may have, possibly, whimpered out loud at that thought when he turned his eyes back to the road.

“If I could make a _suggestion_ ,” Joe said, sounding far less bothered than Rami felt. “It’s gonna get dark soon, and the road is pretty _deserted_ , I’d say.” His voice gained an amused twang at the end that had Rami huffing at his dumb pun. _Deserted._ Sigh. _Yeah_ , they were in the middle of nowhere, New Mexico right about now, but… “There is absolutely _no_ reason you can’t pull over to make sure I’m not _lying_.”

“Oh, I believe you,” Rami said, too high-pitched to come off as calm, and scowled a little when Joe had to stifle a laugh at his expense.

“But don’t you wanna be _sure_?” Joe said, drawing it out just-so, and Rami clenched his jaw and his hands on the steering wheel hard enough to ache. He let out a harsh breath through his nose.

_Fuck it._

He pulled over to the side of the road jerkily enough to give them both a good lurch when he pulled it into park, leaving Joe snickering as he wrestled his seat belt off. “Don’t _laugh_.” He could feel himself pouting, even as he was struggling to open the door.

“I’m not!” Joe lied easily, seemingly having no problem releasing himself from his own seat belt and slipping out of the car to follow Rami into the back. He was tempted to keep arguing just for the sake of arguing, but before he could do more than open his mouth, they were together in the back seat with the doors closed and Joe was reclining to lay down with his legs spread. Instead of the remark he wanted to make, what happened was a sharp intake of breath and a very soft sigh that had Joe grinning cheekily. _What a little shit._ Rami had no doubt he’d planned this.

In response, he rearranged himself between Joe’s legs, leaving one palm pressed to his bulge and the other on his inner thigh so Joe could buck into it and hiss at the pressure. He was tempted to only give Joe that tiny relief, let him hump his hand to completion and utterly ruin his panties while Rami watched, but he wanted - he _needed_ to see.

His hands went to Joe’s zipper, undoing it with ease despite how Joe’s hips rose and fell as another layer was removed between his cock and freedom. As soon as his eyes caught sight of it caught under the black satin, lace straining to accommodate and having a difficult time of it, his cock swollen under the fabric, he couldn’t stop himself - he was bending down to lick over the silk and leaving a wet trail behind him that left Joe hissing and jerking under his hands where they were planted on his hips to keep him still.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he muttered with feeling, lifting his own hands to card through Rami’s hair and grab two fistfuls and _pull_. Rami could admit that he whimpered at the sensation, a jolt of arousal shooting down his spine and leaving him painfully aware of his own cock and how it was still trapped under two layers of tight clothing. He mouthed at Joe’s under the silk, panting on it and darkening the satin with his saliva. Joe was practically trembling under him, his thighs quaking on either side of his body, and, frankly, Rami wasn’t fairing much better, humping into thin air for some kind of relief. Maybe if he shifted to lay on his stomach… but the seat wasn’t long enough for that…

He whimpered again when Joe tugged his hair, more purposefully this time, pulling him off of his cock and pressing his face into his stomach, where it was visible now that his shirt had been rucked up. “What d’you wanna do, Ram?” _Oh, he already sounded so…_ “You gotta tell me, I gotta find the condoms if-”

“Wanna-” Rami swallowed, rubbing his forehead into Joe’s naval to keep from looking him in the eye. Joe just used the fingers in his hair to start combing through it, pushing through his curls calmly and soothingly until Rami could talk without choking on his own bashfulness. He was sure Joe could feel the heat of his blush on his bare skin. “Wanna - wanna suck you off, I _want it_ , I-”

“ _We can do that_ ,” Joe interrupted sharply, his fingers tightening and making a mewl get caught in Rami’s throat. He knew his tone wasn’t from impatience, or anger, because he felt the way his cock jumped to hit his chin at his words. “That is _so_ fine, babe, I have _no problem_ -”

“Then _let me_ -”

Joe’s grip loosened just enough for Rami to shift down so he could get his mouth on his cock again, only to whine at the way the new position made the denim of his fly twist uncomfortably against his own hard-on, and he sunk back down. Joe moved instead, letting go of Rami’s hair so he could push himself up and bring Rami with him. It was just enough for Joe to stay under him and reach down and cup him at the same time, which had Rami shivering, but when he _squeezed_ , he was gasping breathlessly into his chest and bucking into the pressure before Joe decided to put him out of his misery and undo his zipper. He even went so far as to stick his hand into his underwear and give him a few dry tugs that were as relieving as they were a little too much.

All to soon, the hand retreated, leaving Rami’s cock out in the open out of his jeans and underwear, no matter how much he tried to chase the touch with his hips, and Joe was squirming again, shifting so he was back on his back and Rami’s head was resting just over his bulge. He just let himself _stare_ for a few seconds, trying to find his breath. _How had he been so thoroughly wrecked so quickly?_ “Now, I know I’m a delectable specimen, Rams, but staring isn’t gonna get you anywhere,” Joe teased, making Rami curl his lip and send him a pointed look that Joe met with a delighted grin before he planted his hands on either side of his hips and bent back down to run his tongue over the line of Joe’s cock where it was stretching the already-wet black silk.

That earned him a choked-off groan that left him moderately smug, before he _really_ got to work.

By the time Joe’s hips had a mind of their own, and he was letting out little shouts at every pass of his tongue, the satin was positively _soaked_ , from saliva and pre-come both, near see-through and giving Rami a wonderful view of just how hard he was under those panties. The tip had just started to pop out from the waistband, glaringly red against Joe’s pale stomach and happy trail, when Rami decided he’d had enough of only half tasting him, and latched his teeth on the waistband to drag it down and free his cock. The rest of it was just as red, shiny and wet, and Joe let out a frankly indecent moan as it was finally bared, the hot flesh cooling just that much in the air.

Rami didn’t give him much time to savor it, because he was licking up the underside of his cock as soon as he could, from the base to the head, leaving it even shinier in the dying sunlight outside their car, before running the flat of his tongue over his slit and gathering up as much pre-come as he could to swallow and breathe out over it.

It left Joe’s cock twitching and Joe himself whispering, almost to himself, reverently, “Jesus _fucking_ Christ.” When Rami, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth to lick his lips, still dangerously close to the head, glanced up at him, he saw his pupils blown to hell, his lips red and swollen from how hard he’d been biting them, and his face wildly pink, from his cheeks all the way down his neck to under the collar of his shirt. Rami didn’t _quite_ smirk at the sight, since he’d stopped breathing for a moment from the way it’d made his cock _throb_ , but it was a close thing. Instead, he took in a deep breath, kept eye contact, and opened his mouth to sink down as far as he could on Joe’s cock without gagging in one go.

The good news was, Rami managed to clasp his hands onto Joe’s hips before they could buck and make the head hit the back of his throat, and Joe was groaning loudly at the combination of the feeling of his cock in his mouth and what Rami was sure made quite a sight, his lips stretched around him, pink and shiny, looking up at him with eyes that were just starting to tear up.

He pulled off again to catch his breath, feeling shaky all over, not quite sure how he was still able to keep himself up, and watched Joe roll his head back and curse under his breath before blowing cool air on his cock. It made him jerk and curse much louder, this time, and then Rami was leaning back in, taking just the head into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed, tasting him as he leaked a little more onto his tongue when he swirled it around his slit and up and under. He took him a little deeper, then, just deep enough to drag his teeth along the hyper-sensitive skin and leave Joe trembling under him, raising one leg from where it had been bent at Rami’s side to kick the sole of his foot into the window. It left Rami humming with amusement around him, earning him another buck of his hips for his trouble.

He pulled back again, blowing cool air again, descended again, and repeated once, twice, three times, before going deeper, as deep as he had before, deep enough to not quite set off his gag reflex but to get his eyes to water, and he took in a breath through his nose before _swallowing around him_ -

“ _Fucking_ -” Joe’s hand was back in his hair, forcibly pulling him off his cock, to Rami’s _immense_ disappointment, as evidenced by the pitiful whine that escaped him and the way his eyes blinked back open curiously, his vision a little blurry from the tears that hadn’t fallen. His throat wasn’t quite sore, but his voice would definitely be a little hoarse tomorrow, and the thought made him whimper, leaving all his weight on one arm so he could shove his other one down to grab the base of his cock to keep himself from reaching that edge just yet, _just yet_.

And then Joe’s other hand, the one that wasn’t tight in his hair, was jerking himself off inches from his face, using the leftover saliva and the pre-come still leaking from the tip to ease the way. Getting where this was going, Rami’s lips parted, tongue just peeking out past his teeth in anticipation, and that seemed to do it for Joe, because it took less than four more passes for him to come all over his face with a hiss and a guttural grunt. Rami managed to catch most of it in his mouth, to be fair, but what he didn’t catch landed on his lips, his cheeks, his chin - one precocious stripe had painted his adam’s apple, actually, Rami could feel it when he swallowed it all down, already drying.

The edge he’d been trying to hold himself off from was suddenly _right fucking there_ , and he didn’t think he’d be able to keep himself from coming even if he tried - which he _was_. He whined, squirming, his fingers tight around the base of his cock, _god_ , how hard _was_ he? If he jerked himself off _once_ it’d probably be enough to do him in. Joe, who wasn’t _quite_ into the ‘absolutely useless post-coital bliss’ part of his orgasm yet, shifted just-so, dropping his leg from the window to push himself back and up, somehow without the lethargy and heavy limbs Rami associated with him after having just come. He kept his hold on Rami’s hair the whole time, keeping him relatively still while he maneuvered them both into kneeling positions, and then was reaching between them to uncurl Rami’s fingers from around the base of his cock and replace them with his own.

Rami’s mouth opened around a soundless gasp, pawing at Joe’s chest, neck arching, eyes fluttering back shut, and the combination of the feeling of Joe’s hand thick in his curls, keeping his head pulled back to bare his throat, the feeling of drying come on the lower half of his face and the dried tear tracks already there, the feeling of his thighs shaking with the exertion of holding himself up, the feeling of Joe’s fingers dancing back and forth on his cock, with just enough pressure to not leave him unsatisfied, the feeling of Joe’s tongue sliding up his throat to lick up the stripe of come _he’d put there_ -

Rami, with his mouth still open, found himself bucking once, twice, before coming into Joe’s hand with a high-pitched keen that petered off into a deeper moan, then soft sighs and mewls as Joe worked him through the aftershocks.

It felt like hours before they got their breath back, and Rami was left with a pleasant ache echoing down his spine after Joe released his hair and pushed him back onto his haunches, cracking his eyes back open. It was pretty dark by now, the sun had definitely set already, but he had no problem seeing the self-satisfied grin on Joe’s face that made him fondly roll his eyes and lightly slap his shoulder. “Oh, hush.”

“So that’s a yes on the panties?”

“ _Hush_.”

“I’m just sayin’, after my birthday, and this, I wouldn't mind if you borrow ‘em next time-”

The second slap was much harder, and left Joe snickering into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to tell me what you think! bonus tumblr link: https://oohlove-oohloverboy.tumblr.com/post/184791924111/rami-and-joe-on-some-long-ass-road-trip-chilling


End file.
